familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dallam County, Texas
| seat = Dalhart | area_total_sq_mi =1505 | area_land_sq_mi =15042 | area_water_sq_mi =1 | area percentage = 0.04% | census yr = 2000| pop = 6222| density_km2 =2| web = www.dallam.org| |}} Dallam County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 6,222. It is named for James Wilmer Dallam, a lawyer and newspaper publisher. Its seat is Dalhart6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,899 km² (1,505 sq mi). 3,897 km² (1,504 sq mi) of it is land and 2 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.04%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 54 * U.S. Highway 87 * U.S. Highway 287 * U.S. Highway 385 * State Highway 102 Adjacent counties *Cimarron County (north) *Sherman County (east) *Hartley County (south) *Union County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 6,222 people, 2,317 households, and 1,628 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (4/sq mi). There were 2,697 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 82.64% White, 1.64% Black or African American, 0.90% Native American, 0.21% Asian, 12.41% from other races, and 2.20% from two or more races. 28.38% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,317 households out of which 39.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.10% were married couples living together, 9.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.70% were non-families. 26.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.24. In the county, the population was spread out with 31.80% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 28.80% from 25 to 44, 20.60% from 45 to 64, and 10.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 102.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,946, and the median income for a family was $33,558. Males had a median income of $27,244 versus $19,000 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,653. About 11.30% of families and 14.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.40% of those under age 18 and 24.80% of those age 65 or over. Politics Dallam County is located within District 86 of the Texas House of Representatives. The seat has been held by Amarillo attorney John T. Smithee, a Republican since 1985. Cities and towns *Dalhart *Texline Education The following school districts serve Dallam County: * Dalhart Independent School District * Stratford Independent School District * Texline Independent School District References External links *Dalam County comissioners’ website *[http://www.tsha.utexas.edu/handbook/online/articles/view/DD/hcd1.html Dallam County in Handbook of Texas Online] at the University of Texas *The XIT Ranch claims to have been the largest range in the world "under fence" ---- Category:Counties of Texas Category:Dallam County, Texas